


Cooper

by Wyvit



Series: Lolisho Dogpark [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, French Kissing, Guilt, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvit/pseuds/Wyvit
Summary: Mimi snoops on her dad's computer and gets some ideas.
Series: Lolisho Dogpark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188203
Kudos: 55





	Cooper

Mimi hadn't meant to find her dad's porn stash, honest!

She just needed to look something up real quick and her dad's laptop happened to be open on the counter, the man himself nowhere nearby. When she turned it on she immediately noticed the little folder in the corner of the screen, simply labeled "Restricted." Mimi's curiosity quickly got the best of her as she opened it.

Inside was about 10 videos, all named with a random string of numbers and only being a couple minutes long. Mimi hesitated. She didn't know what these could be or how pissed her dad might get at her for evening opening the folder. The hesitation didn't last long, after all, she'd already gotten in trouble by going this far, might as well go all the way.

The first video she clicked took a couple second to load, the quality blurry when it finally did. The video showed a dark living room, a naked woman laying on the floor in the center. She seemed to be saying something intelligible to someone off screen and Mimi took a moment to check she was alone. It stayed quiet and dark for a while, a combination of boredom and fear of being caught almost making Mimi just close the video and leave.

Right as she made the motion to, there was a shuffling behind the camera and a dog pulled into frame behind the woman. She quickly moved onto her hands and knees, looking back at the large dog now sniffing at her pussy. Mimi's heart raced while she moved the computer to the floor, laying on her stomach in front of it. With the encouragement of a man out of frame the dog began to lick at her folds, drawing quiet moans from her. Mimi was barely thinking about it before moving her hips up like the lady in front of her and sliding her hand into her underwear.

The licking didn't last long enough, in her opinion, but the woman was still wet and rubbing at her clit when the dog was pulled away. Mimi hadn't yet noticed how roughly she was rubbing at her own before shoving a couple fingers inside herself out of impatience. She didn't have time to register the pain of the stretch when the dog was pulled onto the woman's back and immediately started thrusting. By how quiet the woman was, it seemed like he wasn't even in yet. With a slight giggle she reached back and lined him up, his thrusts only slowing for a moment while she did.

His front paws locked on her hips, he quickly set a punishing pace, the woman beneath him almost screaming in pleasure. Mimi's hand stopped its own little thrusts in her while she stared, transfixed at the video before her. The potential of being caught like this pushed to the back of her mind when the woman almost fell forward with how hard the dog rammed into her. Her moans mixed with laughter as she struggled to right herself under his weight. She suddenly froze, thighs shaking, hand clamped over her mouth, failing to hold back her moan.

The video stopped abruptly a few seconds later, much to Mimi's disappointment. She didn't want to admit how much she'd gotten into it, instead quickly opening another video before her high went down anymore. She flipped through every video, cumming twice by the end as quietly as she could. The other ones were similar, the same woman getting fucked by the dog in various positions. One while blowing a man, choking every time the dog thrusted. Another featuring a second dog, shoving his cock down her throat while the other speared her pussy again. Each and every one of them not lasting nearly long enough to Mimi.

It was only when she was done, laying on the floor in a little puddle of her own drool and cum, when she noticed the download date of videos, only a week before her dad adopted Cooper. Cooper was their two-year-old bernese mountain dog, an expensive purebred who happened to be the same breed as the one she watched. Before she could let her thoughts get any more depraved, Mimi slammed the computer shut, rushing to put it back on the counter and clean up her mess. She resisted fingering herself one more time while she laid in bed, trying to sleep and forget everything in the folder.

~

It took almost two weeks for Mimi to get tired of just vague memories of the short videos, as hot as they were. The more she masturbated to them, which was often, the less effective they got. The normal porn she used to like doing even less for her, but she had no ideas for how to get that high again. She sat naked on her bed, pent up and becoming bored. Ignoring the damp spot on her bed from how wet she was, she dropped her phone on her bed as she gave up searching for anything good.

Her heart rate spiking when her door was pushed open. Dad had left for work already, right? Rushing to sit up, she calmed down slightly when she saw it was just Cooper. Keyword slightly. She'd been avoiding him ever since she found the folder, unable to look at him the same way. She couldn't help but imagine the both of them in the same position of the two in the videos. Shooing the thoughts away again, she greeted him with a smile.

He wasted no time jumping up in front of her, resting his head by her feet to quietly ask for her to pet him. Mimi hesitantly scratched him behind his ear, shifting uncomfortably with how unsatisfied she was. She leaned forward minutely, cooing, the thumping of Cooper's tail helping distract her. Her little movement causing him to move up and sniff at her face.

Mimi laughed when he licked a stripe up her cheek but didn't try to push him away. He continued to lick over her face but when he went over her mouth she got that same aroused shame in her gut from two weeks ago. She opened her mouth and held his head close to hers before she let herself think about it. He wasted no time to lick into her mouth, tail still wagging all the same.

His tongue tasted as odd as she'd expected, a wet mix of dog food and treats, but fuck she hadn't thought it'd feel this good. Long enough to almost reach her throat, drawing little moans from her. He explored her mouth with little huffs, her hand reaching down thumb at her clit, filled with thoughts of what it'd feel like for him to eat her out. Her moans grew louder as she kissed back and quickly pushed her fingers into herself, prodding at her g-spot, imaging how deep his tongue would reach.

Mimi came faster than she would've liked, immediately becoming boneless and tired. She flopped back onto her bed, regretfully pulling away from Cooper. He crawled forward and placed his head on her chest, nosing at her neck. Placing a small kiss on his nose, she let herself drift off to sleep.

~

Mimi still tried to deny how much she wanted to be mounted by Cooper, trying to be satisfied with their occasionally make-out sessions. It was a quiet day, her dad at work, when she noticed his laptop forgotten on the couch again. She was cuddling with Cooper, still coming down from an orgasm when she opened it, hoping desperately it had more videos like the ones before. Finding a few tabs still open, she checked that before the folder.

It was a shady little website, plain and methodical in its layout. The only thing really on was a large grid of videos, the ones with the same thumbnails as the ones she found weeks ago catching her eye. Each one featuring a different woman being fucked by a dog. Beneath each was a download link and the date it was uploaded. She resisted the urge to watch any of them, instead clicking to the other tab before she got too distracted.

This one had much more fanfare, a bright color palette and a title in a confusing cursive font at the top. Scrolling down, she found a long story about someone letting their dog mount them and how it had ruined them for any human. The comments below shared the same sentiment or at least said how they wished they could do the same. There were many stories like it on the site, and if the tags were to be believed, they were all true. Countless stories of people admitting how wonderful the experience was.

Mimi would be lying if she said it hadn't made her think.

If all these people had done it, and loved it so much, it couldn't be that bad, could it? Looking over her shoulder, she saw Cooper sleeping soundly on the edge of the couch. She glanced back at the laptop, biting her lip. With only a couple seconds thought she slid onto the floor.

Trying to get comfortable on her hands and knees on the carpet, she called Cooper over. He padded over to her, sniffing at her face. She only gave a nervous chuckle and soft kiss to his head before leading him back. Mimi watched him stand there for a moment, seemingly confused on what to do. Reaching back and spreading herself to catch his attention, her breathing growing heavy.

She bit back a gasp when he huffed behind her pussy, giving a tentative lick. After a moment he went at it a lot more energetically, causing her to tilt her hips to give him easier access. She was so close when she saw shoes in the corner of her vision. Shoes that hadn't been there before.

Her heart dropped when she looked up to see her dad standing there, phone focused on where Cooper was nosing at her clit. She was prevented from even saying anything since right at that moment Cooper's tongue finally slipped into her, whatever words she was going to say coming out as a loud broken moan. Her eyes shut as she came, barely hearing her dad's words over the sound of the dog's tongue in her and her own moaning.

"Don't worry honey, you'll be quite popular with this."

Fuck. He was recording it wasn't he? Mimi really didn't want to admit how much it affected her. Instead she reached behind her to pat her back, attempting to get Cooper to mount her before he lost interest. With each moment he wasn't on her, the more desperate she became, pulling at his collar, tears welling in her eyes with overstimulation as his rough tongue brushed against her g-spot.

She barely registered her dad's laugh before he grabbed Cooper's collar and hoisted him onto her back. She gave a weak smile when she too almost fell to the floor with how unexpectedly powerful his thrusts were. His cock warm as it brushed against her thighs and over her pussy, so teasingly close to where she wanted it.

She could feel her dad align Cooper quickly and her arms gave out beneath her after the first thrust. She couldn't tell if the sounds she were making counted as screams or moans but her mind was blank, focused on his thrusts and heavy breathing on the back of her neck. Mimi didn't mind her dad now standing in front of her, sadistic smile on his face while he recorded it all. She gasped at the feeling of Cooper's knot swelling and catching every time he pulled out. Attempting to push her hips up for a better angle, she earned a small growl. His weight still too much for her to move and front paws clawing at her thighs when she tried to move.

Mimi didn't know how long it had been or even if she'd cum again with how great it felt. A broken moan left her again when he finally knotted her, too tired for anything more. Limbs still shaky, she focused on the warm feeling of Cooper's cum filling her, his weight flopped on top of her, his soft fur keeping her warm.

Just as she began to doze off there was a soft prodding at her lips. She lazily opened her eyes after she opened her mouth to it. Regretfully too tired to do much other than lay there while her dad jerked off inches from her face, just the head of his cock in her mouth. The salty taste of his cum came quickly and she soon fell asleep, Cooper comfortably on top of her, her dad doing something on his laptop.


End file.
